Good-Bye Radar: Part 1 (TV series episode)
Good-Bye Radar: Part 1 is the fourth episode of the eighth season of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 177th overall series episode. Directed by Charles S. Dubin, the episode, the first part of a two episode story arc, was written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs, and it originally aired on network TV on October 8, 1979. Synopsis Radar is on leave in Tokyo, leaving Klinger as acting Company Clerk. The failure of the camp generator and other crises make everyone wish Radar would return soon. Upon his return to the 4077th, Radar finds out that his uncle has died and he's due to receive a hardship discharge from the Army. Full episode summary During surgery, the generator goes out, leaving the surgeons trying to operate in darkness. In the confusion, Hawkeye's finger is sprained when Margaret accidentally gets it caught in a rib-spreader. Potter orders Klinger to find out what's going on with the generator, where he finds Zale, who's already working on it. Klinger goes to start the backup generator, only to find it missing, presumably stolen. Zale tries to fix the main generator, but it works for only a few seconds before it breaks down again, permanently. Meanwhile, Radar, coming off of R&R, is stuck at Tachikawa Air Base near Tokyo trying to get back to the 4077th. His spot on a plane is taken by General Imbrie leaving Radar stranded with the next flight to Kimpo in six hours. Having no other choice, Radar grudgingly sits and waits, but things start to look up when a pretty young nurse, Lieutenant Patty Haven, arrives in the depot; she eventually reveals she is going back home to Lancaster, Missouri, which is only about 100 miles away from Ottumwa, Iowa, Radar's hometown. The two start to talk. Back at the 4077th, Klinger has assumed all of Radar's clerical duties, but he's hopelessly in over his head. The lack of electricity starts to affect the camp, and the doctors have to find old-school workarounds to deal with the wounded, including cadging together a Wangensteen suction device for a patient with a distended abdomen. With no refrigeration, the food is about to spoil, so Potter has everyone pile up on the portions and even invites all the local villagers to "belly up to the buffet". Radar and Patty have hit it off, spending the next few hours talking in the air depot; Patty is a farm girl and, like Radar, loves Grape Nehi. Meanwhile, the airport clerk has found Radar a ride to Kimpo Airfield on a cargo plane; Radar declines, but the clerk orders Radar to board. Disgruntled, Rader leaves, but not before the two promise to look for one another back home. The two share a gentle kiss before Radar boards the plane. After landing at Kimpo Radar is riding in a jeep back to the 4077th, but is elbowed out by a group of soldiers who want to hitch a ride. The driver throws Radar's duffel bag at him, which knocks him to the ground breaking a bottle of perfume he bought in Ginsa. Cranky, disappointed, tired, and now reeking from the perfume, Radar arrives via a farmer's bicycle wagon to a hero's welcome back at the 4077th, and everyone is anxious to see Radar work his magic and track down a new generator. Radar is furious to find the office in a shambles and orders Klinger out, and then calls Sparky to do some haggling, but even Radar has no luck in finding a generator. Later, he straggles into the Officers Club for a Grape Nehi while Klinger is tending bar, but the Nehi is undrinkable, lukewarm due to no refrigeration, and an aggravated Radar opens up to Klinger about how he "can't catch one lousy break", lamenting about the lousy time he had in Tokyo, meeting Patty and then getting dragged away from her, the rough ride back to camp, and then letting everyone down. But the worst is still yet to come: B.J. and Hawkeye are in the Swamp when Potter enters looking for Radar with a telegram from his mother back in Iowa; his Uncle Ed just passed away. At daybreak, Hawkeye, B.J., Potter, and Father Mulcahy are holding vigil in Radar's office. Radar emerges from Potter's office having just talked to his mother on the phone. They discuss what's happened, and how tough things are going to be for his mother now that Uncle Ed is gone. B.J. asks if Radar is okay, to which Radar replies, "I don't wanna be, but I guess I have ''to be; I'm the man of the family now". Potter then tells Radar that being the man of the family now, he should be at home ''with his family. Remarking that Radar's mother won't make it on her own, and that he ought to be with her, Potter tells Radar to put his own name on a DA-7 Hardship Discharge form, then says he'll notify the Red Cross to have I-Corps process him right away. Everyone is happy for him, but Radar himself is so stunned he is not sure how to respond, but manages to quietly say, "I'm happy for me, too... I guess." For the conclusion, click here. Fun Facts * When Potter tells Hawkeye and B.J. that Radar's Uncle Ed has died, Hawkeye responds simply with "Oy", one of Radar's own pet interjections. * Part 1 and 2 were originally meant to be the first two episodes of season 8, but were pushed back. * This episode marks the final appearance of Johnny Haymer as Sgt. Zale. * Radar tells Patty that Ottumwa, IA is about 100 miles from her hometown of Lancaster, MO. In reality, the two towns are only 41.3 miles apart (according to Google Maps), less than an hour's drive. Guest stars *Marilyn Jones as Lieutenant Patricia "Patty" Haven *Michael O'Dwyer as Olsen *Tony Cristino as Sergeant LaGrow *Arell Blanton as Private Hough *Sean Fallon Walsh as Forster *Jon St. Elwood as Private Reuss *Richard Lee-Sung as Rickshaw Driver *Uncredited appearances: **Shari Saba - mess tent **Laurie Bates - mess tent **Jo Ann Thompson - mess tent **Jennifer Davis - post-op **Kellye Nakahara **Gwen Farrell Category:Season 8 episodes